Brushcapade  For FanFictionFiend
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: Heero takes action to help Duo and Wu Fei to do as he was told to live life. To "follow your emotions".
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Brush-capade, part 1**  
Dedicated:** FanFictionFiend**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC-17, just in case, lol.**  
Pairings:** eventual 5x2**  
Warnings:** Hopeful hilarity ensues. There will be some bad language, and there will be romantic scenes, probably a lemon, too. This is yaoi, so don't like, don't read.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, no matter how much I wish, but sometimes I think that this is the universe's way of saying I wouldn't be fit to own them. XD**  
Summary/Notes:** Heero is annoyed with Wu Fei and Duo for avoiding certain matters. He was raised with the motto "follow your emotions", yet these two did not. He decides to make them. ^_^

* * *

  
"God damn it!" Duo howled in pain.

Heero coughed to cover up a snicker, which got Trowa's attention. The Japanese boy shrugged innocently before making his way from the kitchen to the living room.

"I wonder..." The tallest of the pilots watched Heero's retreat before glancing up a the ceiling, which happened to be the floor to the room that Duo shared with Quatre.

A girly scream came just a split second before a bang of something heavy hitting the floor. Trowa blinked when he heard Quatre slam the door of their room open and come running down the stairs to hide in the kitchen, pressed against the wall next to the door so he could peek out if need be.

"Quatre? What happened?" Trowa moved over to the blond and placed a hand on his shoulder. He had to stop himself from chuckling as the short boy looked at him with fear on his face.

"Duo's hair-ties went missing, and so did his brush.. So his hair looks terrible... and he's really mad about not being able to braid it." Quatre jumped a little at the sound of another bang of stuff dropping. They both looked over as Heero came in with his laptop held under one arm.

"The three of us have a mission... We should leave now.. before things get worse... No time, or need, to pack.. Quick one." He smirked a bit as Duo let out a frustrated yell, ignoring the looks from the two others in the kitchen. He didn't have to explain to them... He didn't.

The other two stared at the usually stoic boy, then each other, before finally nodding. They grabbed a little breakfast before all three escaped the house, and just in time, too.

/

"Damn it.." Wu Fei muttered as he dug through his small duffel bag, looking for his hair ties. The one of his night stand had vanished, and normally he would blame Duo, or having to share a room, but this time he had had a room to himself. Also, Duo seemed to be having a similar problem, at least from his yells of knots and hair-ties.

He pulled his little brush from the bag, comb almost actually, giving a sigh of relief. He started brushing his hair, not having to worry much about knots, since he didn't toss and turn in his sleep, like someone else. He frowned a bit as he started to brush his hair back into that little rat-tail, remembering his did not have a hair-tie. Listening to the sounds of the house, he realized there was no sound of Trowa and Quatre.

With the knowledge that Quatre would not seek him out for light conversation, and that Trowa would not join him for reading, he felt a little less against leaving his hair down. He never had to worry about Heero seeking him out, and Duo seemed to preoccupied to be a nuisance, so he finally settled on leaving his hair loose.

Duo then surprised Wu Fei by knocking on his door. It was almost a shy knock, like he didn't really want to knock. When Wu Fei opened the door slightly, just enough to peek out really, Duo looked at him, eyes watery. Wu Fei was a little taken back by the sight of Duo near crying, so he opened the door more.

"Wu Fei.. I hate to bug you but do you ha..." Duo's near whimpering voice faded out as he stared in shock at Wu Fei. The Chinese boy's raven colored hair hung in a loose curtain, bangs hiding, and softening, his features some. Duo couldn't help the smile that twisted his lips. The smile was a small, sweet smile, like he was actually pleased.

"What? What are you staring at?.. Eh.. hmph.. Just ask what you came to ask.." Wu Fei blushed a little, turning away and crossing his arms to try and feign anger. He was trying to act like he was busy, even though he knew he hadn't been doing anything.

"I've never seen your hair loose before... You look so.. young and adorable like that. heh." Duo chuckled when Wu Fei's blush got worse. He smiled and reached back to grab at his braid, a nervous gesture, when his fingers caught some knots and made him wince out in pain.

"Eh.. Du.. Maxwell.. Why didn't you brush your hair?" Duo blushed, since Wu Fei sound so worried about it. The asian bit his lip gently, wondering why happened to make Duo so mad as to not brush his hair yet. The American seemed to spend hours brushing his hair in private before ever exciting the room. Duo actually always wanted to have a room to himself, but if he had to share, it was only with Quatre.. must be a thing about trusting others to see him with his hair loose.

"Actually, Fei.. That's what I came to see you about.. My brush and all my ties went missing.. I was going to ask if I could borrow your brush and a tie.." He blushed and looked away. He winced when his hair pulled because the action.

"Maxwell.. I don't think my brush would work.. Also, my ties are missing as well." Wu Fei held up his little brush, trying to prove the point that it was too small to help Duo. He blinked when the other sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I guess your right.. Mine is about three times the size of that, so that its easier to get the knots out... I'm sorry to bug you... Oh, Fei.. You should wear your hair down more often, looks good." Duo turned to start walking away, it was now obvious to Wu Fei how bad the knots were. Duo must toss a lot in his sleep.

"Duo.. I.. I could brush your hair.. Since I would be able to see it and carefully work out the knots." He blushed and looked away, surprised he even said anything. He doubted Duo would accept it, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from offering. He blinked when Duo turned back and smiled a bright grin.

/

Wu Fei sat on his bed, Duo sitting in front of him, slowly working on the ends of Duo's extremely long hair. The Oriental was amazed with how long it really was. When in a braid it ended just at Duo's butt, but free, it was closer to his knees.

"Sit still, Duo.. You're hair's just going to knot more if you don't stop squirming." Wu Fei huffed as he worked out the knots in the bottom third of Duo's hair. He was actually very pleasantly surprised that Duo's hair was fluffy and soft. He remembered his mother's hair being like that. Smiling softly, he made sure to be gentle.

"I'm trying, Fei.. but I'm not used to someone else touching my hair.. Sister Helen was the last... and did you know.. that's the second time you've called me Duo.." He grinned a bit, even as he felt a little saddened to mention Sister Helen. He missed her, she had taught him how to braid his hair, and how to brush it without pain.

"Oh, I am sorry, I will try to be quick then.." He purposely avoided saying anything about calling Duo by his first name rather than his last. He couldn't stop the blush, though. He tried to busy himself with Duo's hair, but kept thinking of how he felt. He was honored that the American let him touch his hair, and he was happy to be this close to the boy.

"Fei.. Its ok.. I like this.. When I brush my hair, its just brushing, but this... feels good.. relaxing... thank you.." He looked over his shoulder, seeing the smile on Wu Fei's lips. He grinned and turned back to look ahead when Wu Fei raised a brow at him. Blushing, he was enjoying this so much.

"I.. am glad.." Wu Fei smiled, nearing Duo's head now. He made sure to do the hair in sections, to prevent more knots from forming. He blinked when Duo shivered, then figured he had pulled a hair wrong.

Duo felt a chill go down his spine as Wu Fei's fingers brushed his neck. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself from the feeling he got. He decided he would confront Wu Fei about something he'd been thinking about for so long, but would wait til the Chinese boy was done with his hair.

* * *

I hope this is good. ^_^ Comments are really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Brush-capade, part 2**  
Dedicated:** FanFictionFiend**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC-17, just in case, lol.**  
Pairings:** eventual 5x2**  
Warnings:** Hopeful hilarity ensues. There will be some bad language, and there will be romantic scenes, probably a lemon, too. This is yaoi, so don't like, don't read.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, no matter how much I wish, but sometimes I think that this is the universe's way of saying I wouldn't be fit to own them. XD**  
Summary/Notes:** Heero is annoyed with Wu Fei and Duo for avoiding certain matters. He was raised with the motto "follow your emotions", yet these two did not. He decides to make them. ^_^

* * *

"Thanks Fei.. Feels much better now." Duo grinned as Wu Fei finished and pulled his hands and the brush back. He turned to look at Wu Fei, and couldn't help but stare. The Chinese boy was sitting, cross legged, hair like a curtain, and nibbling his lip while looking down at the brush.

"Here... Braid your hair.. I have an idea.." With that, Wu Fei got up, having to slip past Duo to get off the bed, leaving the brush in his spot. He moved over to his door, where his shoes were against the wall next to it. He hated having his shoes beyond the house door, but when in war, and an organization after you, you had to be able to prepare quickly.

Duo blinked when Wu Fei got up and left the brush. Picking up the brush, he smiled inwardly, then pulled his hair over his shoulder and brushed the ends. Watching Wu Fei, he realized what he was doing. He was pulling the shoe lace out of one of his boots for Duo to use as a hair-tie.

"Fei.." Wu Fei paused in unlacing his boot to look over at Duo. He froze at the sight. Duo was shyly brushing the tips of his hair, watching him. He was about to look back down to finish unlacing the boot, but Duo motioned him to sit on the bed next to him.

"Yes, Duo?" Wu Fei stood up and moved to the bed. He seemed to be taking to long, because Duo grasped his arm and made him sit. He blushed when Duo brushed back some raven bangs.

"Fei.. I liked this... I.. uhm.." He paused, not sure how to say what he was thinking. Blushing badly, he leaned in to place a kiss on the apple of Wu Fei's cheek. He smiled when the other gasped.

Black eyes going wide for a second, Wu Fei couldn't believe Duo had kissed him, sure it was like the kisses he'd place on Quatre's cheeks, but Duo had never showed such closeness to him. He was about to say something when Duo pulled back only to lean in for a soft kiss to his lips.

Duo smiled against Wu Fei's lips when the Chinese boy's hands lifted to rest lightly on his shoulders. A small moan slipped out when one of Wu Fei's hands played with his hair, since it was still over his shoulder. Bringing a hand up, Duo cupped the back of Wu Fei's neck, careful to slip under the hair and not pull it.

A whimper escaped Wu Fei as Duo's other hand slipped back to set on the bed behind the Oriental. He was about to pull away when Duo pushed him back on the bed. Fingers tightened on Duo's shoulders as he licked Wu Fei's bottom lip, making his gasp and open his mouth.

Honestly, Duo was surprised that the usually easy to anger boy hadn't tried to beat him bloody, but he was also extremely happy. He pulled back, no matter how much he wanted to taste the moist cavern of Wu Fei's mouth. He smiled down at the other boy and brushed a hand through those black locks.

"Fei.. I have wanted to do that for so long..." Duo grinned and started turn away. He wasn't expecting Wu Fei to pull him back in for another kiss, or for the smaller boy to be the one to slip his tongue into his mouth. Wrestling back with his tongue, he decided he wouldn't let the other just have dominance.

Wu Fei relented and just enjoyed the other's control. He had been completely shocked when Duo had kissed him, but when the other pulled away he had missed the contact. He wanted more, he wanted the other to touch him more, kiss him more.

/

"Fei.. How long have you.. well.. liked me?" Duo asked, curled up beside Wu Fei on the Chinese boy's bed. Reaching up to brush his fingers through that black curtain, he couldn't help but think of how silky the hair felt. He smiled brightly as Wu Fei blushed and closed his eyes.

"Since about the first time we shared a safe house.." He shifted, resting his head on Duo's chest, one hand moved to play with the hem of Duo's t-shirt. He couldn't believe that the American liked him as well. He had been enjoying watching the other from afar, but he had wanted to be this close, and now he was so happy that he could be.

Duo's heart started pounding harder when he felt Wu Fei's fingers just barely brush his skin. Sitting up, he pushed Wu Fei to lay back. Propping himself on one elbow, he leaned over the other, rest a hand on the boy's chest. He looked him in the eye and gave the shiest smile that anyone had ever witnessed on him.

"Fei.. I think you are the most beautiful person I have seen... I mean.. You have nice hair, breath taking eyes, cute nose, pouty lips, great skin.. I mean come on, caramel skin covering that perfectly toned body... I have to admit, I've been watching you since we met.." Duo seemed more calm than usual, like he was fully serious for once, even if old habits die hard and he had to throw in a small playful comment.

"Duo.. I.." Wu Fei looked up at the currently-not-braided boy and nearly froze. The look on Duo's face made his heart race and a rare shy smile took over his lips. The object of his desire was so close and looking so sexy that Wu Fei wanted nothing more than to be writhing beneath a naked Duo. That thought made him feel weird, as he felt being uke was womanly, but for Duo, he wouldn't mind.

"Wu Fei, I am not a romantic, not by typical standards. I won't buy flowers or chocolate as gifts, I won't treat you like a woman who needs someone to do everything for you... You are beautiful, but also strong and strong-willed, I will treat you like that..." Duo leaned in for a light kiss, wanting to be closer to the Chinese youth.

"My style of romance will be to show you how much you affect me.. How crazy you make me, how much you make me smile.." With a grin, Duo leaned in and kissed Wu Fei's neck, then sucked a little at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He slid a hand down to slip under the slim boy's tank top, just realizing that he was wearing cute white pajama pants with Chinese characters.

Wu Fei moaned when the other's mouth moved down a little to suck on his collarbone. He then arched as Duo's hand slipped further up under his tank top. He brought his hands up and tangled them in the other boy's long hair, wanting more. He whimpered as Duo pulled back and put a little space between them.

* * *

Well... Part 3 will be the lemony scene. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Brush-capade, part 3  
**Dedicated:** FanFictionFiend**  
Author:** The Phoenix**  
Rating:** NC-17, just in case, lol.**  
Pairings:** eventual 5x2**  
Warnings:** Hopeful hilarity ensues. There will be some bad language, and there will be romantic scenes, probably a lemon, too. This is yaoi, so don't like, don't read.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, no matter how much I wish, but sometimes I think that this is the universe's way of saying I wouldn't be fit to own them. XD  
**Summary/Notes:** Heero is annoyed with Wu Fei and Duo for avoiding certain matters. He was raised with the motto "follow your emotions", yet these two did not. He decides to make them. ^_^

* * *

Duo stood up off the bed, looking down at Wu Fei shyly resting on the bed. Smiling, he pulled his t-shirt off, left in his pajama pants as he stared down at the Chinese boy, making him blush. He smirked and knelt on the bed again, hands slipping under the edge of Wu Fei's tank top and sliding up slowly.

"Duo.." Wu Fei gasped as Duo's hands lightly grazed his skin, making him tremble. He huffed when Duo chuckled at him. Biting his bottom lip, he looked away as Duo pushed his shirt up and then shifted so that the tank top could be pulled off.

"Mmm.. So much better up close, rather than watching you do your katas." Duo grinned as Wu Fei looked at him with a mock glare. Ducking his head in, he placed a kiss to the caramel skin on Wu Fei's collar bone, then another a little down his chest. At Wu Fei's gasp, he pulled back and took the smaller boy's hand and kissed the palm.

"You're not so bad yourself." The look on Wu Fei's face as he said that made Duo freeze. He blinked then stifled a laugh, still chuckling a little despite his attempt. Wu Fei had looked so innocent and shy, but sexy and playful at the same time, it was so odd to see the boy be more that calm or angry.

"You're sure about this, right?" Wu Fei nodded. Duo grinned and leaned in for a kiss, his hands slipped to the waistband of Wu Fei's pajama pants. Hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling down, he was pleasantly surprised that the smaller pilot was not wearing underwear. Damn, he owed Quatre now. He was certain the controlled Chinese boy would wear boxers.

Pulling away from Wu Fei, he slipped the pajama pants all the way off and tossed them on the tank top, which was on the floor by the bed now. Standing beside the bed now, he pulled off his own pants and boxers. Duo grinned when Wu Fei averted his eyes and drew his leg up to try and hide himself a little.

"Hey Fei.. uh.. Are you a virgin?" He winced when Wu Fei glared and turned bright red. That was his answer, Wu Fei was and was shy about it.

"That's alright... I will make sure to be careful.. uhm.. speaking of careful.. we need.. lubrication or lotion or something." He knelt on the bed, a hand moving to push Wu Fei's leg down so that he wasn't shielding himself.

"Eh.. There is some lotion in my bag.." Wu Fei motioned over the edge of the bed, where his bag was slightly under the bed. He hoped Duo didn't ask him why he had the lotion, and really hoped he didn't say something about the scent. He watched Duo dig in the bag and sighed, glad that he only had clothes in there.

"Hey.. Vanilla and cinnamon.. I love that scent.." Duo grinned as he pulled out the bottle. He noticed that there were not signs of underwear in the bag either, but that wasn't the main worry right now. He turned and set the bottle up by the single pillow, which Wu Fei's head rested on.

"Just remember, relax, Fei." When the boy nodded, Duo leaned in for a kiss. While kissing Wu Fei, he reached up and got some lotion on one hand. Slipping his hand between them, he licked Wu Fei's bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth. When he did, Duo made the kiss more intense.

Wu Fei gasped in pain as he felt a finger press into his opening. Whimpering, he wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, trying to relax. He panted for air when Duo pulled back a little. He felt Duo's other hand wrap around his hard cock and arched a bit, just as Duo pushed in a second finger.

Duo felt bad that Wu Fei was hurting, but he knew it would til they got going. Soon he added a third finger and had Wu Fei stretched, feeling that he could soon move on. Pulling his fingers from Wu Fei, he smiled when the caramel boy whimpered at the loss. He was beginning to really like the sound of Wu Fei whimpering.

"Duo.." Wu Fei felt empty, he wanted more of Duo. He watched the taller boy get more lotion and his eyes followed that hand down to watch it wrap around the pale boy's cock. Nibbling his bottom lip, he felt a shiver run through him as he watched Duo touch himself.

Smirking, Duo took it slow, teasing the proud boy some. Then he had to take pity when he saw the other squirm some. Moving between Wu Fei's legs, he propped them on his own thighs so that he could be close. Guiding himself with one hand, the other holding him up over Wu Fei's body, he leaned in for a kiss to distract the boy from him pushing the head of his cock in.

Wincing, Wu Fei tried to relax and stay still while Duo took control. He wasn't used to not being in control, but for Duo, he wanted to not be in control right now. He gasped out when Duo shifted a little.

Duo sat up and hooked his arms under Wu Fei's knees, hands resting on the smaller boy's hips. Shifting his legs a bit, he lifted Wu Fei a tad to change the angle, then grinned when Wu Fei arched his back. With that, he started thrusting in, slow at first, but when Wu Fei's hips started to shift as well, he sped up.

"Oh Fei.. God.. you're so tight..." Duo smiled down at the face that was twisted in pleasure. One of his hands moved to grasp Wu Fei's arousal and pump.

"Du-Oh!.. Gods! Amazing." Wu Fei gasped out when Duo shifted more and thrust harder.

Soon Wu Fei a tightening in his groin and he arched, his muscles tightening a bit around Duo. With a few more thrusts, Wu Fei screamed out wordlessly, white hot cum splashing Duo's hand and his own stomach.

Duo grunted as Wu Fei's muscles tightened on his cock and he loved the look on the caramel boy's face. With a couple more thrusts, he came deep in Wu Fei and thrust a few more times as he crashed with the wave of pleasure. He collapsed on Wu Fei then, resting his head on the heavy panting chest, not caring that he laid in the sticky mess on Wu Fei's body.

"Heh, we'll need a shower now... Hey, Fei.. why do you have that lotion, not that I'm complaining." He blinked when the smaller boy sighed and looked away.

"I have it because it was Meiran, my wife's, favorite, and it reminds me of her... since she's dead." He quickly added when Duo seemed to freeze. He was glad that Duo relaxed when he added that last part.

"Duo.. I think we should shower now... and we can talk more then.." Wu Fei actually grinned when Duo chuckled and nodded. They then escaped to the bathroom for a shower, hearing a door slam downstairs as the started the shower.

/

Heero smirked as he left the house to go back to the hangar where Quatre and Trowa were waiting. He chuckled when Quatre gave him a questioning look. His plan had worked, and that was the point in the three of them leaving, so that Duo and Wu Fei would get more comfortable together.

"I left them a note that we're going on a mission, they were busy." With that, the three left.

* * *

I hope that this was good... That was actually my first time writing a lemon in detail (though I think I could have done more with it.)... Now onto more chapters of 'More Than Enough Love' and to start 'What goes on in that blond head?'


End file.
